Immoral Innocence
by Uchiha B
Summary: Despite the warning to the Z warriors for the future, Kagome Briefs cannot help but think that the trip to the past will bring on unexpected consequences. IY/DBZ xover, Mirai!Trunks/Mirai!Kagome/Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Mirai!Trunks/Mirai!Kagome/Vegeta

Warnings: Future Lemons, future incest

Rated: T (for now)

Takes place at the end of the Frieza Saga and the beginning of the Android Saga

* * *

Two pairs of icy blue eyes stared harshly at the smirking invaders.

"Did you need something with us, Earthlings?" Frieza sneered, finding it highly amusing that these two humans would even dream of going against him and his father.

The black-haired woman looked at them, and then disregarded them altogether, as if they were not even worth her time, "We're here to kill you." The lavender-haired male stated coldly, his facial expression not moving an inch from its deep frown.

King Cold glanced up, not sure if he was hearing correctly, "What did that boy say?" He crossed his arms over his chest arrogantly, narrowing his eyes at the two Earthlings.

"Are you deaf?" The woman said sarcastically, finally speaking up as she glared fiercely at them, "No one desires your presence here. So, either leave or we'll kill you."

"They said they will kill us, Papa," Frieza blinked in surprise, and then smirked as his now mechanical tail swished around casually, "How nice it must be for you two to live in ignorance."

"You're Frieza, aren't you?" Trunks smirked, his blue eyes darkening as the two aliens seemed a bit shocked that they knew who they were.

"Don't be surprised, now. We know everything about you." Kagome twirled a lock of her black hair, making it like she was more interested in that then them.

"Well, what an honour," Frieza took a few steps forward with arrogance, "That my name is even known on a planet as pathetic as this one," Frieza closed his eyes haughtily as King Cold snickered lowly behind him, "But apparently, you two haven't heard that I'm the most powerful being in the universe!"

"We also know that you're going to die here." Trunks simply replied, not interested in hearing any of Frieza's empty threats.

"Looks like you got him angry," Kagome murmured, taking notice that Frieza was now gritting his fangs, snarling lowly as he gave them a piercing harsh glare, "He looks pretty mad."

Frieza quickly calmed himself down, not wanting to get riled up by some mere pests, "Such silly talk," Frieza sighed in mock disappointment as he turned his head to one of his men, "Take care of them." He ordered the random warrior, getting a stuttered response back with a low bow.

"They are resisting," Kagome blinked, hoping for a more peaceful outcome. She watched with alert eyes as Frieza's men quickly surrounded them, "You shouldn't do anything unnecessary, otherwise..." She trailed off, smirking as she slowly shifted into a more offensive stance.

"You will all die here as well." Trunks finished Kagome's sentence, staring at the aliens with no emotion. The warriors snickered and sneered, disbelieving these two mere humans.

"You're finished," One growled, and another green-skinned alien stepped forward, "I want the girl," He smirked, eyeing the female with a greedy hungry stare, which said female huffed with disgust, "In fact, I'll take them both."

The random warrior pressed the button to his more-than-useless scouter, grinning ominously as the reading appeared, "Their battle power is only five. Piece of trash," He pointed his hand towards them, pulsing with Ki, "This might hurt just a little, so be patient and it'll be over quickly."

With that, the alien released his Ki and it headed towards Trunks and Kagome at a rapid speed, "Tch." Kagome let out a breath of annoyance at the defiance and Trunks simply slapped the Ki away with a flick of his wrist.

The alien shook, both in rage and fair as he shot off another three Ki blasts, "Too slow." Kagome smiled cheerfully, already in front of the alien before he could even react. It took a simple low Ki-charged punch to kill him as he slammed against Frieza's spaceship. Trunks stood back, ready to interfere at any given moment.

"You bitch!" A small group cursed and charged her, powering their Ki to just burn her alive. Kagome only closed her eyes and gave a small shake of her head while sighing. She gave Trunks a small, almost unnoticeable nod.

Only Kagome was able to see the exact number of slashes that Trunks caused with his sword, appearing beside Kagome in a flash of Ki. The aliens surrounding then fell to the ground, all dead and bloody.

"Well, well – you two aren't so bad after all." Frieza smirked, rather intrigued as the duo made the same move of sweeping their bangs out of their face.

"For Earthlings, that is." King Cold finished haughtily, eyeing the two with dark interest.

"Next, it's your turn," Trunks said lowly, his harsh icy stare never once wavering, "You will die." He warned, though he merely received amused laughter in return.

"I think they're going to try and kill us," King Cold snorted, crossing his arms and glancing down at Frieza, "Are you going to do something about it?"

"I think I will teach them a lesson," Frieza shook a disappointing finger at the two, though Kagome let a noise of escape her throat at the 'threat'. Frieza glared, feeling himself shaking in rage as the two seemed to just dismiss his awesome power, "You will regret this day you both crossed my path!"

"You say that, while having the nerve coming all the way to Earth, looking like _that_?" Kagome taunted, smiling when she got the angry reaction from Frieza that she wanted, "That's a long way to come to die."

"You insolent brat!" Frieza snarled, "You need to be punished!" He glanced over to King Cold, as if asking permission, "May I kill them, Papa?" He asked politely.

"I would say that their actions already deserve death," King Cold relaxed, crossing his arms over his chest as he prepared himself for some bloody entertainment, "Be the executioner, my boy."

"You should be honoured that you will be killed by me," Frieza took a few steps forward, "It's certainly more than you deserve."

Trunks was not in the mood, "You two will be killed instantaneously. This I already know," His indifferent didn't change as he glared down Frieza and King Cold, "Come at us with everything you have. Don't hold back because we will not hold back as Son Goku did."

Frieza frowned at the name of that particular man, "So, are you one of the Super Saiyan's friends?" He asked, a bit curious.

"We've never met him," Kagome spoke up, looking almost wistful, "We've only heard of him."

"You've miscalculated," Trunks interrupted, "You said that you would kill all Earthlings before Son Goku arrived back here?" He waited for confirmation before speaking again, "Did you really think that Son Goku was the one and only Super Saiyan?" Trunks smirked at Frieza's look of shock.

Both Trunks and Kagome narrowed their eyes as Frieza snapped out of his shock and burst into laughter, "Do you really think I will believe your bluff?"

"Let's just get this over." Kagome rolled her eyes, seeing Trunks nod out of her peripheral vision. Both raised their Ki to outstanding levels, shaking the ground and shattering rocks within the vicinity as Frieza gapsed in awe and fear.

Electrified energy ran over their bodies as their Ki spiked to an even higher level. Trunks' lavender hair turned a shining gold, standing up on end and spiked. Kagome's hair also turned a glowing gold, hair not quite standing straight up, though the tips were spiked. Both their eyes turned an aqua-green colour, a bit different from their original blue.

Frieza took a cowardly step back, having a flashback of his fight with Goku, "This is a Super Saiyan?" King Cold murmured, taking notice of his son's shaking.

"Are you afraid?" Kagome asked in a low tone, smiling as Frieza snarled loudly at her, snapping a powerful ball of Ki their way. Both simply stood there, not moving as the Ki sped towards them.

Frieza grinned, laughing darkly though he gasped as he noticed the two seemed completely unharmed, "Is that it? I thought Trunks told you not to hold anything back." Kagome smirked, flicking a piece of blond bang out of her face.

"Why you...!" Frieza growled, shooting yet another blast of Ki, this time only much more powerful. Trunks put out his hands, blocking the evil energy as he dispersed it harmlessly, sliding back a bit in the process.

Kagome didn't even bother to see if Trunks was all right because she already knew he was, "It looks like your arrogance will be your defeat." She sighed, as if disappointed by the lack of fight.

"We'll finish this, then!" Frieza snapped, flying up high while charging his planet-destroying fiery ball of Ki, the very one he had used to destroy Namek, "Take this!" He threw it down, flying back to the spaceship.

Both aliens prepared to leave, only to stop in awe as the fiery ball was slowly being lifted up by Trunks, who was using only one hand, "You take all the fun out of everything." Kagome pouted, standing back as she watched in slight interest. Trunks simply gave her an attractive smirk back, causing her pout to deepen.

"Impossible!" Frieza gasped, seeing the boy pick up the fiery ball of Ki like it weighed nothing more than a light fluffy cloud, "You...!" He grit his fangs, shooting another smaller blast of Ki to cause the bigger one to explode while Trunks was still holding it up.

A loud shaking explosion occurred, causing a large crater to appear as Frieza and King Cold flew up in the air to avoid the blast, "That was a nice little warm-up before Son Goku." Frieza said, eyeing the devastation with delight and seeing no signs of the two Super Saiyans.

"Does he actually think he killed us?" Kagome mumbled, floating beside Trunks behind the two aliens without them even noticing, "You want Frieza? I'll take the other..." Kagome smiled cheerfully at Trunks, who simply nodded in return.

Trunks shot off a blast of Ki, merely to get Frieza's attention. The alien did tense for a moment, but dodged it at the last moment, "You think you can kill me with such a weak attack?" He snarled, though froze as Trunks was already upon him; his sword all ready to strike.

Kagome took her action as Trunks easily cut Frieza in half, the expression on his ugly face rather amusing to her. She heard Trunks cut the remaining halves into bloody pieces, destroying them with an ending blast of Ki.

"Your defence is a bit off," Kagome purred into King Cold's ear, causing him to jump in shock as the female Super Saiyan quickly flicked her wrist, snapping his neck to one side. He shrieked in pain, holding his neck as he flipped around, "Worry about yourself, not Frieza!" She grinned, hearing a vague 'Spare my life!' come from him as she blasted Ki right through his heart; killing him instantly.

Another blast exploded as Trunks destroyed the spaceship and allowing himself to revert back to normal form as the golden sheen disappeared from his hair. Kagome landed beside him, her hair falling back down to her slender waist in black waves, "If you haven't noticed, we're not alone." Kagome smiled, tugging on Trunks' arm insistingly as he looked down at her with exasperation.

"I know!" He glanced back, seeing a group of semi-familiar warriors as they stared at them in shock and awe. Kagome didn't bother to let go of his arm, and instead, pulled it closer to her chest as she stared back in excitement, _'Maybe I should warn them about Kagome's affectionate nature?' _Trunks thought with amusement, though decided against it.

He smirked at them, hiding his excitement much better than Kagome, "We're going to greet Son Goku now!" He called out to them, not surprised as they audibly gasped at his statement, "Won't you come with us?" He pointed in a direction with the arm that Kagome was not hanging off of, "This way! Son Goku will arrive shortly in this area!"

"Do you think they will follow us?" Kagome asked as they quickly flew off in the direction that Trunks referred to earlier. She glanced back, seeing them following at a wary and hesitant pace, "Ooohhh! I'm so excited! We finally get to meet the legendary Son Goku!" She looked rather flustered and animated and Trunks nodded in agreement.

Kagome glanced back once more, her blue eyes zeroing in on one person in particular. She forcibly ripped her eyes away, seeing Trunks look at her in slight concern.

He gave her a knowing look as she spoke up quietly, "I don't really suppose we can tell Vegeta about us yet, Big Brother?"

"Not if we want to be born in three years..."

* * *

Yeah... this story won't a long one. Hopefully, ten chapters at the very most...

(So, please take the time to review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Mirai!Trunks/Mirai!Kagome/Vegeta

Warnings: Hinted and future incest, future lemons

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

The silence was awkward – at least, on the Z Fighter's side it was.

"So, how do you know about Father?" Gohan asked curiously, breaking the stiff silence within the rocky clearing.

Kagome was eager to answer, staring at Gohan one could call adoring eyes, though Trunks was the only one who knew why, "We've actually only heard stories of him. We haven't met."

"Then, how do you know that Goku will land here in three hours?" Krillin asked, a bit perplexed on who these people were and how easily they defeated Frieza and his father.

"Ah, forgive us, but I cannot give you that information." Trunks did look sincerely apologetic, though Vegeta would have nothing of it.

"What do you mean you can't say?" Vegeta snarled, rather pissed off at these two for just showing up, "Who are you? And why do you both have so much power?" He was slightly surprised that the female could even transform into a Super Saiyan and he felt yet another hit to his unrelenting pride.

Kakarott and even these two unknowns could go Super Saiyan, so why couldn't he?

Krillin was quick to interrupt, not wanting Vegeta to rile the two powerful beings up, "When you killed Frieza, you both were Super Saiyan, weren't you?" He asked questioningly.

"Yes, that's correct." Trunks answered, though Vegeta only grew angrier in response.

"Cut the crap! Counting me, Kakarott, and the half-breed kid – there's only three Saiyans left! There is no way you two could be Saiyan!" Vegeta growled, his scowl darkening when the two simply remained silent.

"Yeah, but we saw them turn Super Saiyan with our own eyes." Gohan shrugged, coming to the strangers' defence.

"All Saiyans are black-haired anyway, so there's no way that the boy could be one!" Vegeta scoffed, only referring to Trunks' lavender hair because Kagome had the black hair required.

Bulma observed the two, her keen eyes catching something important, "You have the logo of my family's Capsule Corporation on your clothes," She noted, "Are you employees?"

Kagome stared, resisting the urge to just jump at the woman and hug her to death, "N-not exactly." Trunks was quick to answer, seeing that Kagome was too busy staring at Bulma.

"So, then your names are confidential, too?" Bulma asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"Well, we can't tell you our names, but we can say that we're seventeen-years-old." Trunks' apologetic expression came back.

"It's a bit strange that you can't tell us your names." Yamcha said suspiciously, still a bit wary about the two strangers.

Bulma quickly came to their defence, "Stop with the personal questions! You're making them feel awkward!" She smiled widely, "They did just save us from Frieza, after all!" She winked, though looked a bit surprised when she noticed that both Trunks and Kagome were lightly blushing at the praise.

The Z Warriors made themselves a bit more comfortable, though some were still looking warily at Trunks and Kagome, particularly Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien.

Kagome sighed, kicking out her feet with boredom and she leaned against Trunks' shoulder. She felt him tense, probably because he didn't want to show any too familiar affection between them, but she didn't care. She glanced up, her blue eyes kept on straying to Vegeta, despite her trying not to.

Vegeta's glare towards them did not relent in the very least.

"Don't you think there's kinda a resemblance between them?" Bulma asked quietly of Krillin and he only blinked questioningly at her, "Between that boy and girl and Vegeta. The girl looks a lot like him and the boy has a similar air around him."

Krillin looked back at the two strangers, vaguely seeing a resemblance. He shrugged, choosing not to say anything at the moment.

"Why have you been staring at me for the last while?" Vegeta snapped, fed up with the girl who kept on glancing up at him, "If you really are a Saiyan, then I shouldn't be such an unusual sight!"

Kagome jumped, looking away with a flustered expression, "I-I'm sorry!" She quickly and politely apologised, slumping against Trunks even more. She felt him rub her back in comfort, though it didn't really work as intended.

"Three hours have passed. Son Goku should be landing at any minute." Trunks looked at his watch, standing up from the rock as Kagome followed him and everyone glanced up into the sky.

"H-he's right! I can feel Goku's Ki!" Tien said in surprise and most of them gasped when they noticed something in the near distance.

"It's Dad! He's here!" Gohan cheered, looking very excited as the small spaceship crash landed not too far away from them. Everyone was instantly on their feet, peering over the smoking crater and observing the spaceship with shock.

The door opened only a second later and Goku stepped, looking just as surprised as them, "How come you guys are all here?" Goku blinked, though everyone ignored the question as a few began to cheer, "How did you know I was going to be landing here?" He flew from the spaceship, landing in front of his companions.

"These two! This boy and girl told us that you would be arriving here!" Bulma gestured to Trunks and Kagome, who were staring at Goku intently.

"You know them, right, Dad?" Gohan asked eagerly, though Goku only looked at the two with a blank and curious expression.

"Who are you?" Goku asked, surprising everyone with his answer.

"You don't know them at all?" Bulma pressed, and Goku only shook his head negatively, "But they knew when you would return here, Goku-kun."

"Really? That's strange!" Goku looked puzzled, but didn't linger on it too long, "Who was it that defeated Frieza? It was some pretty awesome Ki!" Goku grinned, looking at Piccolo, "Was it you? Or even Vegeta?"

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest, "These two killed Frieza, and it only took a split second," He explained, and Goku glanced over to the two curiously, "And what's more, they can become Super Saiyan like you."

"A Super Saiyan?" Goku blinked, observing them intently, "That's impressive, especially for ones so young!" He grinned brightly, "I didn't even know there were other Saiyans out there!"

"Because there isn't! There aren't anymore Saiyans other than ourselves!" Vegeta quickly snapped and Goku only tilted his head in response.

Kagome stared in awe at the man, trying to keep her excitement internal as Trunks finally spoke, "Son-san, we need to have a word with you," He said, and Goku pointed at himself blankly, "Alone."

Goku frowned, nodding as the others looked a bit confused, "All right." His expression turned a bit more serious and the two led Goku away from the others.

"We can't even know?" Yamcha huffed, though Goku only apologised to them.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, easily able to hear their conversation even at the distance they had pulled away because of his largely sensitive hearing.

"I'm sorry for my bad manners! I'm sorry that you had to knock off Frieza for me!" Goku grinned warmly, "Maybe I went too easy on him?"

"It's not a problem!" Kagome eagerly said, "They were supposed to be defeated by you, but a little time discrepancy got in the way."

"Yeah. Frieza's ship was faster than mine, so he passed me! He didn't seem very sorry for what he did, so I was going to put him away for good!" Goku frowned a bit, "It's good that you two stepped in, or else I would have had to use my new technique!"

Both half-breeds blinked, "New technique?" Kagome questioned for the both of them.

"Yeah!" Goku looked at the female brightly, "It's known as Instant Transmission. The folks on a planet called Yardrat taught it to me!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kagome looked astounded, though Trunks did not look too pleased, "We didn't know that you had such a technique, Goku-san!"

Trunks stared at the ground, "We've changed history for no reason," He suddenly said, catching Kagome and Goku's attention, "And we were only supposed to meet with you, Son-san, but we've run into all the others as well."

"Change history? What are you talking about?" Goku looked puzzled.

"Before I answer, I would like to ask you a question," Trunks said, taking control of the conversation, "Son-san, are you able to become a Super Saiyan on your own will?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah! At first I couldn't, but I finally managed to get it under control!" Goku nodded, answering the question.

Kagome blinked, glancing over to Trunks, "Are we going to test him?" She asked quietly, and Trunks barely nodded his head while not taking his eyes off of Goku.

"May I ask that you turn Super Saiyan, right here and now?" Trunks' indifferent look came back, "Please."

"You got it!" Goku frowned, raising his Ki so suddenly and to immense heights as a golden sheen appeared over him; his features changed from their original black, "Is this okay?"

"Thank you very much." Trunks said, looking rather amazed, though he almost lost balance when Kagome suddenly latched onto his arm tightly while trying to keep her excitement in check.

"It's amazing! You look a lot like us as a Super Saiyan! Well, you resemble him more than me because of your hair..."

"So what now?" Goku asked, observing the two with keen eyes.

"We will also become Super Saiyan." Trunks said, and soon as he was finished with his words, both Trunks and Kagome raised their Ki and the same process that happened to Goku happened to them.

"We do look a like." Goku furrowed his eyes, looking more so at Trunks because Kagome's blond hair did not stand on end like theirs did.

"Please excuse me," Trunks said suddenly, grasping his sword from his sheathe and aiming it directly for Goku's face. However, Trunks stopped as soon he realised that Goku did not move an inch to dodge, "Why didn't you try to avoid my strike?" Trunks asked, lowering his sword.

"Your Ki had no killer intent. I knew you would stop." Goku smirked.

"Very well, then. This time I will not stop. Do you understand?" Trunks held up his sword threateningly and Goku nodded and simply raised one finger in front of him as Trunks charged, slicing his sword with almost invisible speed. Goku parried each blow with that lone finger, not even getting a scratch from the blade. He slightly turned his head, easily blocking the supercharged punch of Ki that Kagome had thrown at him without warning all while as Trunks kept up his swift strikes

Trunks released his Super Saiyan mode, looking quite satisfied, "Just as I thought. The stories were true. No, you're even better!"

"Which means we can trust you completely! And we'll tell you everything now," Kagome looked serious to Goku, "But, please do not tell anyone else what you will hear here."

"Okay! Feel at ease to tell me anything! I won't say a word!" Goku nodded.

"This might sound a bit unbelievable to you in this era, but we've travelled back from nearly twenty years in the future in a time machine." Trunks stated, much to Goku's shock.

"From the future? Twenty years?" Goku blinked, looking completely taken back at the information.

"Yes. My name is Trunks and this is Kagome. If you are wondering how we could have Saiyan blood, the reason is that we are the children of Vegeta-san over there."

Goku almost fell to the ground in shock, "Are you really Vegeta's children?" He blinked, observing them carefully, "But now that I look at you, there's a big resemblance!" Goku quickly glanced back to Vegeta, "So, he's really your Pop, huh?"

"We'll be born in three years from now." Kagome supplied helpfully.

"But, we didn't travel back in time just to tell you that. Son-san, there are very important things I must make you aware of," Trunks frowned deeply, "In roughly three years from now, on May 12, at around 10 a.m., on an island located nine kilometres southwest of Metro South, a terrifying pair of villains will appear. They will be monsters, both possessing an incredible amount of Ki."

"What are they? Aliens?" Goku asked.

"No. They were born of Earth. They are Artificial Humans, sometimes called Androids. They were created by a maniacal scientist, formerly of the Red Ribbon Army, named Doctor Gero." Kagome said, watching as Goku took a few steps back in shock.

"R-Red Ribbon Army? You mean the same one I wiped out as a kid?" Goku looked rather surprised.

"Yes, you wiped out the Army, but Doctor Gero survived, and continued on with his research." Trunks added stoically.

"Why would he do that for? Is he after world domination?" Goku asked.

"No one really knows, but we are assuming that is what Doctor Gero was after. But those Artificial Humans were built to be the ultimate killing machine, so they even killed their own creator, Doctor Gero," Kagome sighed, her normally bright blue eyes seemed to dull as she thought of her era, "In short, all that remained were the Androids, who liked nothing better than to cause death and destruction."

Goku narrowed his eyes, "Two Super Saiyans who could defeat Frieza in a second is calling them monsters, it must mean that they are pretty tough."

"You wouldn't believe it," Kagome sighed again, "We've stood up to them, but one-on-one, all can manage to do is escape."

"There's two?" Goku asked, "Don't you have any allies?"

"No," Trunks stared coldly at the ground, "Twenty years from now, we are the only warriors left alive. In the battle three years from now, our father Vegeta, Krillin-san, Yamcha-san, Piccolo-san, Tien-san, and Chiaotzu-san were all killed. Son Gohan-san was barely able to escape, so he served as our master, and taught us everything that we know," Trunks shook with anger, "Up until four years ago, when he, too, was..."

"I'm sure that you know this, but without Piccolo-san, the Dragon Balls also disappear, so we weren't able to bring anyone back to life," Kagome clenched her fists, "They're too strong! They're just too strong!" Her anger slightly faded when Trunks put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"What about me? What happens to me? Am I killed, too?" Goku asked quickly.

"You won't even fight," Trunks said lowly, "In a very short time, you will become very sick. And soon, you will pass away. It will be a viral infection of your heart. Not even a Saiyan can fight off this illness."

"And a Senzu Bean won't do anything?" Goku clenched his fists, "What a ripoff! I wanted to fight them, too!"

Kagome blinked, "You're not afraid?" She tilted her head confusedly.

"Sure, I'm afraid, but these guys are incredibly strong, right? I would like to give them a shot!" Goku quickly replied.

"Wow, you're the perfect Saiyan warrior! You are exactly how Mother and Gohan-sensei described you!" Kagome eagerly said, looking at Goku with awe.

"When your symptoms first appear, take this," Trunks took something from his jacket pocket and handed it over to Goku, "It's medicine for you. There is no treatment for the illness in this era, but twenty years from now, we have a cure. That medicine will keep you alive through it."

"You mean it? All right!" Goku grinned brightly, "You should have told me earlier!"

"It does change history," Kagome sighed, "But the history that we will be changing..."

"I believe that you will be able to do something about this, Son-san," Trunks added, "Our Mother believes so too, which is why she struggled to built the time machine!"

Goku twitched, "Hold on! She built a time machine? Don't tell me your Mother is..." The name couldn't even come out of his mouth.

"Yes, she's right over there!" Kagome smiled, gesturing to the blue-haired woman who Goku was more than familiar with.

"BULMA?" He fell to the ground in surprise, "I would have thought Bulma would have gone with Yamcha, but she goes to Vegeta instead?" He scratched his head in thought, "This is the biggest surprise out of them all, I think!"

"Yamcha was a playboy, so Mother dumped his ass and they split up. I think that Vegeta was feeling all alone, so in one night of heated passion, we were conceived!" Kagome said cheerfully, not noticing how Trunks looked very embarrassed by her words, "They're not mates or anything. Mother's just like that." Kagome shrugged.

"Sounds just like her." Goku still looked very shocked at the news that Bulma was their future mother.

"Father died before we even really knew him, so it's really exciting to see him now! But, he seems like a bit of a jerk..." Kagome muttered the last part and Goku simply laughed warmly in response.

"Now, make sure that you keep this matter especially secret, all right?" Trunks quickly interrupted, "If you tell them and they begin to develop bad feelings between each other, and our very existence will be erased!"

"Yeah, don't worry! A word won't leave my lips!" Goku immediately relieved their concerns.

"Thank you so much, Goku-san!" Kagome eagerly grasped his hand, squeezing it, "It was so exciting to finally meet you! Gohan-sensei was right, you really are kind!" Her smile brightened when Goku squeezed her hands back before she released him.

"We must excuse ourselves. We have to return to the future and reassure our Mother as soon as possible." Trunks bowed politely.

"Yeah, tell your Mom I said thanks for saving my life!" Goku squeezed the bottle of medicine tightly, "Will we meet again?"

"I'm not sure. It takes a very long time to gather enough energy necessary for the time machine to make a round trip," Trunks said, "But if we survive that long, then we will definitely be back to help as much as we can."

"In three years!" Kagome added, "You'll see us again in three years!"

"Make sure you survive. I'll be training hard these next three years." Goku said, his first words almost a demand.

The two Briefs' nodded, taking off with a final farewell. Goku watched them go with a smirk, very confident that the two would survive.

"Now, how to explain this to everyone..."

"Ne, Nii-san?" Kagome asked, making herself comfy in Trunks' lap because there was barely enough room in the time machine for them both. He glanced down at her questioningly, silently prodding her to ask the question, "Do you think that Father will survive? I really wanted to speak with him and stuff..."

Trunks smiled, seeing the small light blush on Kagome's face, "I'm sure he will. Mother said that he was proud, strong, stern, and lonesome. I doubt he'll die this time around." He comforted, stiffening when Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts into his chest unknowingly.

"I really hope you're right, Nii-san..." Kagome muttered into his neck, pressing her lips against his skin, "I'm willing to forget about 'this' if the future changes for the better."

Trunks said nothing, pressing the button to take them back to the future.

As much as he hated to admit it, but Kagome was right, if the future _was _changed, then they had no reason to continue on with their relationship.

He dreaded that day...

* * *

Meh, kinda filler-ish, but should be getting better by next chapter

And if you haven't already seen it, but maple 86 made some fan art for this story!

Link's in my profile!


End file.
